The existing bread maker comprises a base, which is disposed with a power member, a container, an upper rotating shaft and a lower rotating shaft. The bread maker is further disposed with a mixing and kneading blade inside the container, the power member is in driving connection with the lower rotating shaft to drive the lower rotating shaft to rotate, the lower rotating shaft is in driving connection with the upper rotating shaft to drive the upper rotating shaft to rotate, the upper rotating shaft is in driving connecting with the mixing and kneading blade to drive the mixing and kneading blade to rotate. When the power member is shut down, the mixing and kneading blade stops rotating, as the mixing and kneading blade may stop in a unsuitable angle, it may influence the following operation.